Love Unspoken
by DocFry
Summary: AU. After years of dating, Madoka has grown tired of Homura's inability to express her true feelings. What will become of their relationship, and how do the other girls factor into this? Chapter 3 is rated M, but the rest is pretty much T.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This takes place in an AU where there are no magic or aliens, and yet the girls end up meeting each other.. Homura's past is also tweaked: when she was young (age still undetermined), she met Madoka in some sort of grade-school setting. There was a car accident one day i which Madoka nearly died if it weren't for Homura pushing her out of the way. Madoka bumped her head rather badly, causing her memory to swiss-cheese and eventually forget who Homura was; Homura was pretty badly injured which on top of her other health problems, caused her to be hospitalized for years.

On another note, the girls are also now considerably older, somewhere around age 18-20, because the subconscious thought of preteens and young teenagers doing lewd things bothers my inner prude.

But that's all just background to some silly fluff and lewdness. So please, enjoy...

* * *

><p>Madoka pushed Homura down onto the bed.<p>

"M-Madoka..."

"I'm sorry, Homura-chan. But I have to do this," she said as she placed her mouth to Homura's ear, "or nothing will ever change".

They had gone out earlier, to a movie, and then dinner at some sushi-place afterwards. It wasn't the first time, either; over the past seven or so years, they've gone out with each other plenty of times. In fact, upon graduating high school, the both of them had started going out even more frequently than before, and now hardly a week went by that they didn't go on dates with each other.

Thing is, though, they weren't technically "going out".

They had all the trappings of a happy couple in love - terms of endearment (Homu-chan, my darling Madoka, though the latter Homura only used in private self-reflection), constantly being by each others' side, even exchanging chocolates on Valentine's Day and White Day.

And now, in a cold month in late fall, they had gone out yet again with each other. Sayaka, whom was with Madoka before she left to the movies, could not help but hang a lampshade on the issue...

* * *

><p>"Geeze, you're going out again with Homura? Why don't the two of you just be honest with each other and admit how you feel already!"<p>

"Huh-huh-_what?_" stammered out a now embarrassed pink-haired girl.

"Don't try to play dumb with me, Madoka! I knew you since we were both wearin' diapers! The fact is, you and Homura love each other, right?"

The two sat in Madoka's room.

"W-well... yes, I mean, we do love each other..."

"Then I'm sure that Homura wouldn't object if you-"

Sayaka was interrupted by Madoka letting out a loud noise that was halfway between a groan and a moan.

"I know, Sayaka-chan, it's just that, well..."

"Well, what is it? Stop trailing off and dod-"

"I really want her to make the first move already!" blustered out Madoka in an uncharacteristic moment of fitfulness, closing her eyes and waving her arms around.

The response struck silence into the bluenette.

"Oh..."

After a moment's pause, Madoka curled up in her place on her bed and began sniffling.

"It's just that... she was the one to approach me... and then when I learned that I had forgotten the past we shared with each other when we were younger, it filled me with so much pain. I thought that I would never have forgotten her, but I did. And she sat in that Hospital for five long years on her own, with no one there to comfort her. And I never knew, because the accident robbed my memory of her, and since my parents never knew who she was we were never able to visit. It's just that, after all this time, she still wanted to connect with me, and I was so thick for so long until we started going out with each other in high school."

Sayaka did what she could to comfort her friend, putting a reassuring arm around her.

"Look, Madoka, it's none of your fault that this all happened. She did a very brave thing for you, pushing you out of the way of that car, especially considering how young she was. But all of that is in the past now. Just go out there tonight, and if she doesn't seem to want to pop the question, you do it. And if nothing happens, _I'll_" she paused, pumping the air for emphasis, "pop _her_."

Madoka giggled at this, and when Homura arrived to take her out, they waved goodbye and Sayaka left the Kaname household. She did not expect, however, to see Kyouko upon exiting.

"Hey. Got something to tell you" said the red-head.

* * *

><p>Homura stood outside the arcade, waiting for Kyouko to be finished with her round of DDRX-2: Extreme Holiday Edition. They had passed by and she just couldn't resist the urge to go a round.<p>

As for why they were together, it was because Homura needed to talk to somebody who wouldn't try to patronize her. If she had gone to Mami, she would have received a warm, yet patronizing, response to her questions; there was no way she would ask Sayaka for such things, as she would allow her long friendship with Madoka to color her response. And that left of their little group Kyouko to talk to.

"Whoo! That was exhilarating! I swear, it's like they try to make it faster than the one be-"

"Look out." said Homura flatly as Kyouko failed to see the pile of stacked foodstuffs she nearly collided with.

"Whoa! When did all these boxes get here? They weren't here bef-"

"Recent delivery. There's a special thing tonight at the arcade. Something about premiering a new anime or something, so they ordered special snacks."

"Snacks?"

"Yes snacks."

Kyouko studied the labels on the boxes, which stated they were NyannCo products.

"Whoa! Look at all the flavors! Cherry, Pineapple, Melon, Raspberry, Pumpkin, Apple, Ch-"

"Chhhhhheeeeeeeeese~!" came an excited yell.

The two turned to see Nagisa as she approached them. The girl had grown quite tall in the time that they knew her; just now starting high school, she stood approximately 171 centimeters, and averaged about five or eight centimeters a year; she claims that it's the calcium from all the cheese

"Oh, hey, Nagisa. If you're here, than I guess-"

"Well, it's rare seeing you two hanging out." came the calm voice of Tomoe Mami. She approached the three of them, calm smile as always on her face. She was wearing, in addition to a very flattering red and black skirt, a ribbed cream-colored sweater that complimented her bust more than her clothing usually did.

Kyouko stood there a moment, transfixed by her sempai's bust. Though she had largely shifted her feelings towards Sayaka over the years, the sight of Mami's mammies always elicited the same type of fascination that cheese had for Nagisa.

"We are just window-shopping. Also, I wanted to talk with her about some things." said Homura.

"Some things?" Mami asked, raising an eyebrow, her smile turning into more of a smirk. "It wouldn't have to be anything doing with Kaname-san, would it?"

_Damn that smug attitude of hers! _

"Such things are none of you-"

"She just wanted advice on what to say to Madoka tonight, that's all."

_Nice save, Kyouko. Wait, no, dammit!  
><em>

"Oh? I see."

"Homura-chan, are you really going to finally say what you've been wanting to say to Madoka-chan this whole time?" asked Nagisa.

"W-well..."

* * *

><p>Homura had asked Kyouko to hang out several hours earlier.<p>

"Sure, why not. But I have to ask, why me? It's not like you're aching to be at my side or anything."

"I need a third-party, non-patronizing opinion about an existential crisis. Considering I do not know any shrinks, psychologists, psychiatrists, famed philosophers, and do not have any intentions of joining any insane cult, you are my next-best option."

"...eh, come again?"

After the non-eventful lunch (which Homura was fortunately able to convince Kyouko into paying her share, considering how much she ordered), they took a walk through the shipping district, where Homura laid out her problem.

"So, as you can see, I have certain reservations about telling Madoka the extent of my true feelings for her."

"Ah. So the cat's got your tongue, in other words."

"You could say. I've been wanting to tell her for a while now."

"Let me guess, since you guys met in Middle School, right?"

"H-how did-"

"It was so obvious from the first month I started hanging with you guys. The furtive glances, the random blushing, the over-protectiveness. I could tell you had it bad for her from the day she made you lunch and you practically melted."

"Melted?"

"Well, at least by your standards. Honestly, with her, and you, welll... it's like she's the only thing in your life that makes you really, truly happy. And you're probably not going to like what I say next, but-"

"Just say it. There's a reason why I'm going to you for this."

"...well, as I was saying, but that's not good. I mean, it's okay to love somebody so much that they're the most important thing in your life, but when it's the only thing..." Kyouko stopped as Homura did. The girl was looking down, at nothing in particular.

"Whoa, wait, I'm not trying to patronize you or anything, but-"

"It's alright. I know that you're correct."

"Oh."

"It's because I love her so much, though... that I think that she may be happier with somebody else. But every time I even think of Madoka falling in love with someone... else... Madoka..."

Seeing as she was starting to cry, Kyouko rushed over and put her hands on Homura's sohulders.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, Homu. I get what you're feeling okay? There's someone, in fact, I feel similar ab-"

"Kyouko, you mean Sayaka, right?"

"Wha-... wait, wait, I, huh-"

"It's so obvious." said Homura, smiling as she threw Kyouko's words right back at her.

The red hairde girl couldn't help but grin.

"Now, wait just a sec-... whatever. Let's get back to talking about you, huh?"

* * *

><p>As Madoka placed her hand against Homura's face, she asked again.<p>

"Homura-chan... please tell me how you really feel about me. If you don't... I'll..."

"Ma..."

Homura did not know what to say. Whether it was the alcohol or the sudden shock of Madoka being so suddenly aggressive and yet vulnerable simultaneously.

She thought back to what she talked with earlier about Kyouko...

* * *

><p>What will happen next? What will Madoka do? What did Homura talk with Kyouko about? Will Nagisa get her cheese snacks? Find out next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"So," began Kyouko as she bit into an apple "what's the main problem besides feeling unworthy? Why do you feel that way to begin with?"

The two had continued walking and had arrived upon a park. Seeing a bench, the two of them decided to sit down to continue their conversation.

"Wel..."

* * *

><p>The scene: Mitakihara School for the Youth<p>

Children sit in their chairs, waiting for the day to begin. Mr. Kuzanoha, the instructor, a tall man with glasses, arrives in the room.

"Okay, everybody. We have a new student joining us today. I want you all to make her feel welcomed, okay?"

In from the door came a young, demure girl with thick red glasses, long black hair in pigtails.

"Introduce yourself, please."

"Eh? Oh. M-my name... is Akemi... Akemi Homura."

Everyone in the class began muttering. Some responded with a kind, polite "Hello, Akemi-san", but others commented on the goofiness of her hair, her glasses, etc, the fact that she was fidgeting.

"Alright, Akemi-san, after writing your name on the board please have a seat in class."

After Homura did so (with some trouble, as she was shaking so much she had trouble drawing straight), she took a seat next to two girls, one with short blue hair, the other with short pink hair. The pink-haired girl turned to speak to her.

"Hello, Akemi-san!"

"Eh? Oh. H-hi!"

"My name is Madoka, Kaname Madoka."

* * *

><p>"So that's how the two of you guys met?"<p>

"Yes. That was the beginning of our childhood friendship."

"Ah. So what happened after that?"

"..."

"You were picked on a lot, weren't you?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>The scene: Mitakihara School for the Youth's schoolyard.<p>

"What's with those glasses"

"Those pigtails are ugly"

"Why are you shaking so much?"

A crowd of students had gathered around the newbie.

"I... uh... my glasses..."

"You're shaking so much you look like a dying cicada."

"I... uh..."

"Are you crying? Why are you crying now?"

Just then, a small stone was thrown at Homura, hitting her in the knee.

"Ah! P-please, stop, just leave me..."

Just after that, a girl began pushing herself through the group, getting the kids to back off.

"Hey, lay off of her, ya got it?"

It was the blue haired girl. The pink-haired girl named Madoka came over and bent down next to Homura, who at this point had fallen to her knees.

"Akemi-san?"

"Hm?"

"It's alright. Sayaka-chan and I are here now."

After escorting Homura inside to be with the instructor, the two of them left.

"Jeez, of all the nerve. How dare they gang up on a newbie like that!"

"It's like when I started..."

"Yep. I swear, most people are just jerks."

After the two of them had gone some distance, Madoka turned her head back.

"...I'm going to go play with Akemi-san."

"Huh? Well, okay. To be honest she doesn't seem like much fun. But do whatever you want."

Madoka re-entered the room, where she saw Homura face-down on the desk, crying her eyes out, Mr. Kuzunoha doing all he could to calm her down.

"Akemi-san, please. I know they were mean but-"

"Akemi-san?"

Homura lifted her head up to look at Madoka.

"Kaname-san..."

"Akemi-san, let's play, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Ah. So it was a case of her being the only one there for you."<p>

"Affirmative. Though Miki Sayaka was there as well, she was more distant. Besides those two, I didn't know anyone else there.

"So where was your family in all of this?"

"..."

"Wait, don't tell me..." Kyouko was startled at Homura's lack of responce, usually indicative of some tragedy. "I think I understand a bit better now... why you treasure Madoka so much..."

"My parents... I never knew htem. They died when I was too young to remember what a family was like. The Akemi family is wealthy, so I was just passed on from one family member to the next. A relative of mine, Nakajima, eventually bought a large townhouse for me to live in."

"I see..."

"After certain point in time, Nakajima decided to put me in school, thinking it was about time that I began gaining social experience. I never really saw much of him; he spends most of the year traveling around the world."

"What does he do?"

"I was never really too sure, but I'm grateful that he provided everything I needed."

Kyouko took a moment to ponder all of this, and then took another bite out of her apple.

"So, what ended up happening to you and Madoka? Why weren't you two together? When I met you guys, that is."

* * *

><p>The scene: a street by Mitakihara School for the Youth's schoolyard<p>

"Hey, the ball!"

"I'll go get it!"

Madoka followed the ball into the street. Just at that moment, a driver that was too absorbed in a texting argument on their phone came speeding on ahead. Madoka lifted her head up and was about to scream when another girl came screaming into the street.

"Madoka! Madoka!"

Homura pushed Madoka as far as she could, taking the full brunt of the hit. The driver had noticed too late what was happening and had tried to break, but still was going fast enough to send both girls flying. Madoka hit her head against another car and fell to the ground.

Homura laid some distance away, vision blurred, trying to assuage the situation.

"Ma... Mado..."

All she could see are children running into the street, crying. It was soon after this that she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Oh."<p>

"When I came through..." Homura's hands had begun to shake. Kyouko had a feeling what was going to happen next.

"When I... woke up, that is, she wasn't there. It was just me in a single hospital bed. I tried looking around to see if I was the only one there. I was. I asked the nurse if a Kaname Madoka was in the hospital, but there was no..."

Koyuko but a hand on Homura's shoulder, doing her best to lend at least some sort of comfort.

"I thought... I thought I had failed to protect her... that I was the only one who survived. I spent the next five years... I'm not sure how long, but I think it was five... convinced that I had filed."

"But you didn't. You know that she's alive now, so-"

"That's not the point! I failed her. That's all I could think for all those years. And when tie came for me to re-enter school, I resolved to never again be weak. I got rid of my past appearance - I let my hair down, and my first purchase after leaving the hospital were contacts. In the months before going back, I strengthened my body through physical therapy. Though I'll never be able to overcome my heart problems, I can at least increase my endurance. Then, when I had resolved to never be weak again, to never allow anyone or anything to get in my way, to never be a failure,-"

"You met her again."

"..."

Kyouko dug through her jacket pockets and found a package of Rocky.

"Want some?"

Homura put up her hand as a sign of polite refusal and continued on.

"I didn't know what to think. I saw her, and my facade nearly crumbled. I almost couldn't believe it: here, sitting before me in class, was the girl I thought I had failed to save. My eagerness to know if it was really her made me ask her to guide me to the Nurse's Office. Once it was confirmed that Kaname Madoka was very much alive, and what more, was still the sweet, caring individual I remembered, it made me want to ask her so much: what life had been like after the accident; why she never visited me; I wanted to know."

* * *

><p>"And so Madoka wants her to make the first move."<p>

"Dang. I don't think that, well,"

"Hm?"

Sayaka and Kyouko had gone on a walk, and in lieu of going back home, Sayaka had decided to join Kyouko on her walk back to the shopping district.

"What don't you think?"

"I don't think that Homura will be clear with her. That's what I wanted to tell you. Homura's all hung-up over not protecting Madoka or something."

"Ohhh! This is so frustrating!" shouted the bluenette.

"What is?" Homura?"

"Yeah, and Madoka as well. She's got her own baggage from this whole thing."

"She does?"

"Yeah. Ya see, she feels guilty on never being able to visiting her, as if she had the ability to! Since her memory was essentially swiss-cheesed, she had no memory of who Homura was, so she had no way of telling her parents."

"So what you're basically saying is that the both of them can't get over something that happened so long ago?"

Both of them paused in their frustration.

Kyouko slammed her fist into the wall.

"Those damn idiots! They better get somewhere tonight!"

"Well, you seem impassioned about all of this."

"It's because I don't believe in holding back! You want something, you take it! You want to say something, say it!"

"Yeah, well, I don't see how anyone will be able to get them to do that. They would have to be-"

"Wait! Wait... give me a minute."

Kyouko whipped out her phone and began typing away on it.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Homura and Madoka had gone to see a new romantic comedy, Ai love the Witch, about an angel that falls in love with a witch. Though the movie was largely enjoyable, there were some themes that were uncomfortably similar to Madoka and Homura's current predicament: in a past life, the angel and the witch were friends, nearly bordering on lovers. However the witch, named Lilia, felt like that she was unworthy of the angel, Ai's, affection. Ai also felt the same, due to a belief that she was lacking in anything that one should love. Thus, they grew apart, but the karma of their past lives brought them back together post-reincarnation so that they could fulfill their love for each other.<p>

After the movie, the two of them decided to go out to eat. The question, though, was where. That was when Homura got a text.

Kyouko:

Go to the Sushi Bar. Get drunk, get lucky.

_The nerve of that girl. It's as if she's proposing that I get Madoka drunk so I can date-ra-_

"What is it, Homura-chan?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing. So, where do you want to eat, Madoka?"

"Umm... I was wondering if you had any preferences, Homura-chan."

Alright, Homura, this is it. The choice in eating is crucial towards establishing a mood. If you pick the right option, it may create the mood that most greatly benefits the creation of an atmosphere where I... well... well I -

"Homura-chan?"

"Oh! Well, I was thinking about, maybe, umm..."

Homura looked down at her phone again.

Go to the Sushi Bar. Get drunk, get lucky.

Well, getting Madoka drunk was out of the question: however, Omari's has a pleasant atmosphere, if somewhat second-rate food. And if they really did want a drink or two, they could order them.

"How about Omari's?"

"Omari's? The Sushi Bar near my place?"

"Yes. Does that sound good to you, Madoka?"

"Yes, it sure does!

* * *

><p>"What did you send to her?"<p>

"Uh, nothing, just a suggestion for a restaurant."

"Let me see that!"

Sayaka grabbed Kyouko's phone away form her, before looking at the message, blushing, and giving the girl an angry smack.

"You idiot, that's my best friend you're talking about!"

"Hey, it's not my fault if Homura decides to follow my advice!"

"As if she would!"

_At least, I hope she isn't that desperate that she would._

The two continued on walking until they arrived at the park. They noticed that a concert was playing for free, a "light orchestra" of a piano, flute, violin, trumpet, drums, and female vocalist. Not having anything better to do, the two decided to sit down and watch.

"Hm? Sayaka-chan, what are you doing here?"

Sayaka looked several seats over and saw Hitomi.

"Hey, Hitomi, how's it going?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Kyousuke is playing here tonight, so I decided to come and watch."

"Kyousuke?"

Sayaka looked up at the stage, and indeed there he was, standing, practicing for his performance.

"Oh, there he is!" Sayaka stood up and waved. After a bit Kyousuke noticed, nodded in her direction, and continued practicing.

"So how are things between you two?"

"Oh, fine. Ever since he was accepted into the musical college in Kasemino, he's had a bit more time to spend with me. I'm actually thinking of moving to Kasemino soon."

"Oh. That's... nice."

Though she had long accepted Kyousuke's relationship with Hitomi, she still felt some residual pain from what became a very sordid affair for her at the end of Middle School, and had continued on in some form or another into her first year of High School.

Kyouko noticed the reaction and bit a bit harder into her rocky; it was through her influence that Sayaka was able to make it through her hard emotional time, and she resented it whenever Sayaka showed any trace of her former feelings.

The performance began a short while afterwards; the vocalist, a famous aria singer that Sayaka failed to note the name of.

"First up," said the announcer.

"Beethoven's 9th Symphony, 4th Movement, 'Ode an die Freude'"

* * *

><p>"Hic! Ehihihi, Homura-chan~"<p>

Homura carried Madoka by the shoulder as they walked towards the Kaname household.

What had began as a simple dinner at Omari's turned into a drinking party. It all began when Madoka ordered a small amount of sake to go with the meal. As the meal dragged on though, she kept on ordering more, and then more. Even though she tried not to drink any herself, when Madoka offered some, she accepted it.

To say the least, Madoka's unusual willingness to drink made Homura concerned.

"Homu-chan~, why don't *hic* why dont'cha lighten up... a bit..."

_I hope that's not why she ordered so much._

After fishing the keys out of Madoka's pocket, she carried her up to her room and laid her down on her bed. But as she was leaving.

"Homura-chan."

Homura turned around to look at Madoka, who had sat up now. Gone was the drunken cheeriness: a look of serious contemplation was upon her face.

"Madoka?"

"Please... please stay, Homura-chan. At least, for a little bit... a while..."

Madoka stood up and walked on over to Homura. As she was still underneath the influence of the sake, she was stumbling the entire way, and had to be caught by Homura before she fell onto the floor.

"Madoka, please, lay down. You need to-"

"No!"

Going out on a whim, but to say that Homura was stunned by this display from Mdoka was like saying that a whale is only slightly surprised when a giant squid comes up from the depths to attack it.

"Ma... doka?"

"Homura-chan... why... why don't you ever..."

"Why don't I eve-"

"Why don't you ever say what you mean!" yelled the pink-haired girl, now herself turning into a shade of pink.

"Ma-madok-"

"Why... I mean, I know this is rather strange, c-coming form me... but I'm tired already, Homu-chan... I want to know..."

"Madoka, what do you me-"

Madoka pushed Homura down onto the bed.

"M-Madoka..."

"I'm sorry, Homura-chan. But I have to do this," she said as she placed her mouth to Homura's ear, "or nothing will ever change".

They had all the trappings of a happy couple in love - terms of endearment (Homu-chan, my darling Madoka, though the latter Homura only used in private self-reflection), constantly being by each others' side, even exchanging chocolates on Valentine's Day and White Day.

And now, in a cold month in late fall, they had gone out yet again with each other. And again, Homura could not summon up the will to say what she truly meant by her actions. And yet again, Madoka could not summon the nerve in her place to do the same.

But now, things had reached a breaking point.

As Madoka placed her hand against Homura's face, she asked again.

"Homura-chan... please tell me how you really feel about me. If you don't... I'll..."

"Ma..."

_Homura, what are you doing... here is the love of your life, basically begging you to tel her how you feel, to want to be your lover, to accept your love for all eternity... and you can't even muster up the courage to say three simple words._

"Homura-chan, I'll die. I'll die if you... if..."

"Madoka, please don't-"

"Then say it, please. Homura-chan... Homura-chan!"

Homura laid there, and did not know what to do.

"Madoka..."

"Hn?"

"Madoka, I..."

* * *

><p>"I love these!" shouted Nagisa as she began chomping on the special cheese snacks from Nyannco.<p>

"I'm glad you enjoy them." said Mami.

Mami had come over to Nagisa's place for the night. After her mother's death, Nagisa had moved in with her aunt and uncle in Asunaro City. Mami had such fun with her kouhai that she decided to go with her back to her home.

And anyway, life was rather cold, being in that lonely apartment...

Mami gave a sigh.

_Tomoe Mami, what are you doing with your life?_

She looked out the window, as people lost in thought are wont to do.

_I wonder what Kaname-san and Akemi-san are doing..._

* * *

><p>And here's the cliff-hanger! What will become of Homura and Madoka's love? What will be the ultimate outcome of Sayaka and Kyouko's situation? Will it cause Kyouko to say something that she has on her mind? How will Homura and Madoka solve their UST? Will there be cake involved?<p>

Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Homura looked up into Madoka's face. Her eyes, usually so cheery, threatened to overflow with tears.

"Madoka... I..."

Homura tohught back to their years together. She thought back to the day they had together. And she thought back to when she and Madoka first met.

_I... I failed her..._

She looked again into Madoka's eyes.

Madoka did the same. She saw the turmoil going on within Homura's mind, and understood.

_Homura-chan... I feell... the same, Homura-chan... but that doesn't matter now. We have to do what we have to do. Because I know you feel the same as I. I just need to hear you say it. Say-_

"I love you, Madoka."

* * *

><p><em>O Freunde, nicht diese Töne!<em>

_Sondern lasst uns angenehmere anstimmen,_

_und freudenvollere._

* * *

><p>Homura brought up her hand to hold Madoka's face, as Madoka was doing the same with her.<p>

"I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Freude!<em>

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Freude!<em>

* * *

><p>Madoka began a mix of joyous giggling and crying, throwing her arms around Homura, bringing their faces together cheek-to-cheek.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Freude, schöner Götterfunken<em>

_Tochter aus Elysium,_

* * *

><p>Madoka continued in her jubiliatiion, saying Homura-s name all over again.<p>

"Madoka... I'm glad that I can make you happy."

* * *

><p><em>Wir betreten feuertrunken,<em>

_Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!_

* * *

><p>"Homura, please tell me again. Please, say it again!"<p>

"Madoka, I love you."

This followed with more giggling, only ceasing when Madoka noticed how close her face was to Homura, their lips nearly touching.

"Homura-chan... do I make you happy?"

"Of course you do, Madoka. You are the light in my life."

"Homura-chan... then show me. Show me how much I make you happy."

Homura brought her face up the small distance needed to close the gap between her Madoka, and in a moment the two were caught in the momemt of their first kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Deine Zauber binden wieder<em>

_Was die Mode streng geteilt;_

* * *

><p>The two at the concert sat enjoying the singing talent of the aria-singer.<p>

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Kyouko actually knew the meaning behind the German words - her father often used the first stanza as a hymn in his services.

_Alle Menschen werden Brüder,_

_Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt._

All men become Brothers, where your gentle wing alights.

Kyouko looked over at Sayaka, and wondered if she would ever be able to close the last divides between them. She had been meaning to tell Sayaka for some time that she had developed... something. What it was she could not place, whether it be love of friends or love of mates. All she knew is that she wanted to get closer to Sayaka than they already have... and it gnawed at the pit of her soul in determining whether to or not.

* * *

><p>Madoka pressed further into the kiss, whilst Homura's hands undid Madoka's braids to be able to get her fingers into her hair.<p>

_This feeling... I've been wanting it... for so long..._

About a minute into their kiss, they broke apart, sucking in air that they had missed for the duration of the time they were kissing. After a pause, they looked into each others' eyes.

_...love._

"More" they both said, and commenced again, even more passionately.

Their legs began to become entangled in another, their arms wrapped around each other, trying to get as close as possible. This was not enough - they needed more, to be able to truly feel each other.

To Homura's surprise, Madoka was the first to break from the embrace, only to send her arms down to below Homura's knees, trailing up her skirt to her thighs.

"M-Madoka-~!"

"Homura-chan, I want to feel more of you..."

It was about this time that Homura remembered that Madoka was drunk.

"Wait, Madoka,"

Homura took hold of Madoka's hands and slowly guided them back into an embrace.

"Awww, Homura-cha-"

"Madoka, I love. That's why I want you to be sober when we make the decision to go further."

"B-but Homura-ch-"

Homura silence Madoka with another kiss.

"Please. Do it for me."

After a moment's frown, Madoka returned to a cheerful state and nodded her head.

"Nn."

She settled into Homura's chest, and the two wrapped their limbs around each other once again.

In a few hours, okay, Madoka?"

But Madoka had already fallen asleep

* * *

><p>Kyouko and Sayaka made their way home from the concert. Or at least, Sayaka was going home; Kyouko was just walking with her because she had nothing better to be doing at the moment. And there was also the fact that the red-head wanted to tell her something.<p>

"Well, that was a nice little way to spend the evening. Of course, I completely neglected to work on my book report, ehehe..."

"Why are you going to college, anyway? It's not like you're particularly excelling in any one area."

"Geeze, thanks for the moral support."

"Seriously! You'd be much better off going into something physical, like baseball, or maybe dancing, or-"

"Really, you'd think I would be a good performer?"

"Sure! You're way better at that than reading, that's for sure."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or feel flattered."

The two eventually reached the bus stop; it would be a small ride to Sayaka's apartment from there.

"Hey, Sayaka..."

"Hm?"

"I've been wondering, for a while now..."

"Yeah?"

Kyouko froze up. She knew what she wanted to say; just not how to say. She heard somewhere that there's some language in South America that has a word for this exact kind of moment; she rather wished at the moment that she knew what that word was.

"Kyouko, what have you been wondering?"

"Well, uh, I was wondering... during the concert... and sometime before that actually..."

"You have a point to this, yes?"

"Yes, I do! I wanted to ask, Sayaka... I wanted to say, I mean, for a while now-"

"Kyouko, you're not usually this choked for words. What's the matter?"

"Well, it's that, uh, I, and you, I mean, we..."

"Yes?"

"Well... uh... mm..."

Kyouko looked at the face of Sayaka and saw annoyance, but also a hint of concern.

"Well... I was wondering if you... would allow me..."

"Would allow you to...?"

"Well, I was going to ask, but... well,-"

"Out with it, Kyouko! Hell, what is it?"

Kyouko gulped. She tightened her fists. And she sighed.

"Could I spend the night at your place?"

"...that was it?"

* * *

><p>The two girls had shifted positions since earlier, Madoka now resting in Homura's chest. The pink haired girl stirred slightly, rubbing her head into Homura's chest before resuming her peaceful slumber. Meanwhile, Homura absently played with Madoka's hair, raking her fingers gently through it, beginning just at the hairline and ending at the base of the skull, before slowly moving her hands back at the hairline to do it again. She loved this sensation: she felt like for the first time in her life, she was finally, truly connecting with someone, and not just anybody, but the girl she had loved for most of her life.<p>

Her hands continued past the base of the skull this time and trailed them down Madoka's back, coming just to a rest at the bottom of her back. She felt tempted to continue on and place them onto her posterior; after a moment's reflection, she decided not to. It would not do to go further than she thought Madoka would be comfortable with at the moment, though the actions of her partner earlier gave her cause to question this logic. If anything, Madoka seemed eager to enhance their relationship; even as Homura warmly returned the feeling, she wanted Madoka to make the decision not under the influence.

Madoka stirred once more and lifted her face to look at Homura's.

"Homura... is it time now?"

"Are you clear-minded?"

"I'm clear-minded enough to know that you're stalling for time."

She was right. Though she genuinely wanted Madoka to be fully cognizant before making such a drastic change to her life, she also was vaguely hoping she would snap out of it and the issue would just go away. As much as she wanted it to be, Homura still felt that Madoka would be losing something by choosing her, she would be throwing away her life for the wrong reason, that she would be making-

No. No, stop this. Not this time.

Homura sat up and placed both hands firmly on Madoka's shoulders.

"Kaname Madoka."

"Yes, Homura-chan?"

"Do you love me with all of your being?"

"I do, and more, Homura. Do you feel the same for me?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't see any reason why... ehihihi... why we should continue waiting... any-"

And for the first time in her life, Homura took the initiative on something related to her love for Madoka and clamped her lips down onto Madoka's, pulling her closer in the process. She heard Madoka gasp at the sudden motion and squeeze her own arms tighter around Homura. As the kiss lengthened, both girls began to moan lowly into each other, their bodies aching for more than just the feeling of touching lips and entwined limbs.

Madoka began by doing what she wanted to do earlier, and lifted Homura's skirt up in the rear as she began to move her hands alongside Homura's thighs, rear, and lower back.

Homura returned the favor in kind and shot her hands down Madoka's pants, generously grabbing her posterior, causing her to give out "eeks" at times.

Madoka removed her hands from under Homura's skirt and began going up her back under her shirt, reaching for her bra and unhooking it. Yet again, Homura responded in kind by yanking off Madoka's sweater, briefly separating their kiss while doing so. She then proceeded to remove Madoka's shirt before finally laying her hands upon her abdomen. She softly caressed her lover's tummy, taking note of any recent developments.

"Madoka, this won't do at all."

"Hm?"

"You've been eating too many sweets."

"Homura-chan~!" sighed Madoka in exasperation, playfully pushing Homura away.

"Or perhaps I could donate some of this to your chest?"

Homura looked down, completely unaware that Madoka had removed her shirt and bra as well. Though it had been a number of years, Homura had never really filled in in the front, much to her disappointment.

"That was mean, Madoka. You need to be punished."

"Ehihihi~"

Homura began tickling Madoka's belly and ribs, causing the girl no end of mirth and giggling.

"Ho-ehi, mu-ra-cha-hihihi~!"

Homura began turning her torture into teasing, causing Madoka to gasp as she lightly stroked her nipples through her bra.

"T-t-take it off, Homuraaaa~..."

Homura complied, removing Madoka's bra and being rewarded with the sight of her young breasts. Though she had seen them before when they bathed together, they had grown slightly in a year; the intimacy gave them a new effect as well, and Homura could have sworn that they looked softer than they did before.

"Homura-cha, please... please mak-"

Madoka could not finish as Homura bent down and began to suck on Madoka's left breast, massaging her right one in the process.

"H-ho-mura-ch-ah, it's no fair... let me do some-"

Madoka used her own hands and began repeating Homura's gestures to her own breasts, though there was admittedly not much to play with. Regardless, the sensation was pleasurable enough, and Homura had to slow her own rhythm to take in her own pleasure.

"Madoka, more... please..."

Homura let go of Madoka's breasts as she allowed her to place her head into Homura's chest, licking her nipples and running her fingers around Homura's torso.

Homura let out a moan of plasure as she changed positions, sitting down with Madoka laying in her lap as her head busy with her chest.

"Ma-madoka..."

Not letting any moment go to waste, Homura began to unbutton Madoka's pants, and gently slide them off. Madoka placed her hands on Homura's hips and motioned her her to stand up on the bed. Doing so, Madoka unbuttoned Homura's skirt and let it drop to the bed below. Placing her hands on Homura's rear, she then began to kiss and lick her belly, taking in the joy and pleasure she was giving to her partner. Homura, not one to be outdonw, reached her hands down and began caressing Madoka from the shoulder-blades to her hips, to her back and up again to her shoulder-blades.

Both girls eventually seated themselves on the bed once again, and took a break from their pleasuring to look at each other.

"Homura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go... to go further?"

"It all depends, Madoka."

"On what?"

"How much are you comfortable with?"

In reply, Madoka giggled, got on her knees, and put her face into Homura's ear. Taking her hand, she cupped the side of her mouth and whispered.

"All of it."

She drew away and giggled, glad in her self-consciously erotic and cliched performance.

Homura placed her hands onto Madoka's belly once more and gently pushed her onto her back.

"Madoka, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Sliding off Madoka's panties, Homura for the first time gazed at the sprawled form of her loved one in the nude, her legs opened to whatever Homura desired to do.

* * *

><p>In Sayaka's apartment, Kyouko was riffling through her CDs.<p>

"You sure got a lot of classical music."

"Yeah. It was when I brought music to Kyousuke to listen to in the hospital."

"Mm."

Her eyes fell upon a compilation of performances by a tenor who's name she was unfamiliar with.

"Can I listen to this one?"

"Sure, if you want."

Kyouko opened the case and popped the CD into Sayaka's CD player. Putting on the headphones, she leafed through the small libretto-packet that came with the CD. Her eyes fell upon the lyrics to Libiamo ne' lieti calici from Verdi's _La traviata_.

Libiamo, libiamo ne'lieti calici

che la bellezza infiora.

* * *

><p>Madoka had to place her hands to mouth to stifle her scream, so intense was the feeling that shocked through her as Homura began licking her private sanctum.<p>

"H-ho-ho-haaaaah!"

Homura moved her tongue around within Madoka, causing the girl to convulse with nigh-unbearable pleasure. It had been wise to engage in foreplay, as it intensified her sensitivity.

Now, even the slightest touch by Homura sent shivers down Madoka's spine, her hands placed firmly onto Homura's head, not deciding whether to push her away or in deeper.

* * *

><p>E la fuggevol, fuggevol ora<p>

s'inebrii a voluttà

* * *

><p>Madoka had to clench her teeth in absence of her silencing hands.<p>

In the meantime, Homura had withdrawn, and was now probing within Madoka with her fingers, finding the places mentioned in a doujin she had absentmindedly leafed through one day while stopping at comic shop. Though at the time thinking mostly on how unsafe it was to have a box of such comics out on display, where anyone could pick up and read through, she suddenly found herself grateful for the surprisingly-insightful information given about pleasuring someone during sex.

"Let's see, it mentioned that the G-Spot was right about here-"

she pressed her fingers upwards within Madoka, and Madoka had to once again stifle her own scream.

"It also said something about the 'A-G-Spot', if I press a little bit up-"

At this Madoka had had enough. She placed her hands firmly onto Homura's head and gasped her name.

* * *

><p>Libiam ne'dolci fremiti<p>

che suscita l'amore,

* * *

><p>As Madoka moaned in anticipation of climax, Homura allowed herself a light smirk.<p>

Her smirk, however, vanished, as Madoka toppled her onto her own bacl and began to attack at Homura's spot as well.

"Ma-ma-madoka~?!"

Madoka began copying what Homura had done to her just moments prior, eliciting all sorts of gasps and noises from Homura.

In no time at all Homura felt herself reaching climax as well; at this, Homura took the lead again, climbing to the top and placing her hands into Madoka, just as the girl refused to take her own hand from Homura's.

* * *

><p>poiché quell'occhio al core onnipotente va.<p>

Libiamo, amore, amor fra i calici

più caldi baci avrà

* * *

><p>Homura, together!<p>

"Yes, Madoka! Yes!"

Clutching one hand in the others' while the other hand was engaged in stoking the last fires of passion, both girls increased their motions vigorously, eventually having to silence each others' screams and moans through a kiss they dared not break.

Both girls moaned low as they finally approached climax, both feeling awash in the glow of carnal love, their desires having been fulfilled at last. Panting heavily, the two collapsed.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that soprano sure has lungs."<p>

"Yeah, no joke, I heard it form over here."

"It is kinda odd, though.

"What, that she sounded like she was having an orgasm?"

The song had been a duet between a soprano and the lead tenor of the album.

"You know what, taking a look at the lyrics, they seem rather... suggestive."

* * *

><p>The girls had finally come to an equal position, the two on each others' sides, staring into each others' eyes.<p>

"Homura-chan, that was inc-"

"As were you."

The two had slowed their panting since their collapse, and suddenly realizing just how cold it was had drawn the covers of the bed over each other, their arms now around the other.

"Homura-chan, I want you to know something."

"Hm?"

"I want you to know that I love you."

"I know that, Madoka. I love yo-"

"That's not it. I also want you to know that no matter what happens, I will never regret this night, or how I feel right now. This will always be a treasure for me, Homura. Because now at least, we have finally become one in heart. I could never regret that. Not ever."

"Madoka..."

The girls had began to cry slight tears of joy.

"Madoka, I promise. I won't ever feel like this was wrong. Because now my love as been spoken, and will no longer ever be able to go away. I want you to remember that, okay?"

"Okay. Same with you, Homura-chan?

"Yes. Okay."

The girls put their faces together and slept on into the night.

* * *

><p>Somewhere around 4 Sayaka had fallen asleep. Kyouko looked at the girl from her heat in one of the many chairs in Sayaka's room. She got up and after a brief hesitation went over to the sleeping bluenette. As she breathed, Kyouko watched the movement of her chest.<p>

At last, she turned again to Sayaka's face, and the gentleness of it in her slumber. Kyouko was seized by a feeling, and bent over to get closer to Sayaka's face.

However, the feeling subsided, and steeling herself, Kyouko walked tot eh door, turned out the lights, and after looking back one last time, left.

* * *

><p>She was surprised to find Mami's apartment empty. She had not known about Mami staying with Nagisa, and as usual just welcomed herself in (Mami had stopped trying to Kyouko-proof her apartment years ago).<p>

Making her way to one of the many cushions on the floor, she collapsed into it, eyes fluttering in drowsiness.

"Geeze, I really blew it tonight, didn't I?"

She rolled onto her back and just stared at the ceiling for a long while. Turning her eyes to look at the wall, she saw a framed picture of the group from two years ago. Even in the picture, she could tell that even then, she had wanted something more with Sayaka.

"I really am a loser, aren't I?"

In the picture, everyone was seated in pairs along the rim of a fountain. Madoka and Homura held their hands in a light clasp, Madoka all smiles, Homura somehow forcing a genuine smile for the occasion.

Mami had Nagia sat in her lap, which was actually quite awkward, as the girl had grown to be about two inches taller by Mami at that point.

And finally, it was her and Sayaka, her arm around the latter, bold grin in place.

Kyouko held up her phone, looked away, and afater a final hesitation wrote a message to send.

**We need to tlk tomorrow. ok?**

After sending, Kyouko dropped her arm and preceeded to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Mami awoke at 6, seeing how Nagisa had adorably fallen asleep in her lap. She gave a sigh, and looked out the window.<p>

"Still dark..."

She laid herself down, careful no to disturb Nasia too much. "Why does it feel like I missed something amazing...?"

* * *

><p>Surprise! You thought it was a sexy MadoHomu fic? Too bad, it's a KyouSaya fic~<p>

...

Just kidding, actually. But I'm willing to write a continuation.

P.S.

I would like to thank all of you for your patience with this fanfic. I fully intended to finish it a month ago, it's just a little something called "Finals" and "Term Papers" sneaked up on me, and I've just now recuperated to the point where I can write fanfic again. I would especially like to thank those readers from other countries, who somehow manage to understand what I'm writing and come back to read more of it. Well, that's that, I guess. Hopefully this AU can continue.


End file.
